


Top Secret Santa

by Lenore



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Secret Santa

Booth ducked his head into Angela's office. "You seen Bones?"

Angela shrugged, not looking up from her drawing. "She was at her desk working on her novel last time I checked."

"Thanks." He disappeared.

Angela smiled to herself.

 

It was maybe ten minutes later when Booth reappeared, far more urgent than before. "She wasn't there. Any other ideas?"

"Oh." Angela snapped her fingers. "That's right. Sorry. She told me she was heading home for the day."

Booth broke into a smile, the one usually reserved for getting a hot lead on an important case. "Thanks!"

Angela waited until she heard his footsteps die down at the end of the hall before making a beeline for Brennan's office. She checked the stats on the only file on the desktop, called "latest chapter," that just happened to include a very spicy first-time sex scene between the main character and her FBI partner, and sure enough it had last been accessed ten minutes ago.

"You're welcome, both of you," Angela said to the air as she unplugged the computer.

On her way out, Hodgins was coming in. "Oh, hey, you seen Dr. Brennan?" Then he tilted his head and gave her a closer look. "Why do you look so sneaky?"

This was one act of holiday generosity (or meddling, as other people might have called it) that had to stay strictly under the radar, and she put a hand on her hip. "Very funny. I left my laptop in here when I was giving Brennan her Christmas present, and it's taken me half an hour to track it down."

Hodgins leaned closer, Angela's furtiveness apparently forgotten. "I know what will make you feel better. What say we get out of here and go to that little Italian place," his voice dropped lower, "and do some celebrating later at my place?"

She tucked her arm through his, smiling. "I say you know me too well. There's just one loose end I need to tie up before I go."

A top secret Santa couldn't just leave the incriminating evidence on her desktop, now could she?


End file.
